Batteries are used in various types of devices ranging from small scale electronic devices to laptops to medical devices and even to electric powered vehicles. The types and size of the batteries used in these various applications depends on the voltage and current required by the battery operated device.
A battery includes an anode, a cathode, an electrolyte and a housing. Batteries can be rechargeable or non-rechargeable depending on the design of the battery and the materials used in the battery. A non-rechargeable battery, also referred to as a primary battery, is discarded at the end of its operational life. A rechargeable battery, also referred to as a secondary battery, is recharged after discharge throughout its operational use. Once a battery chemistry is chosen, a number of individual batteries may be connected in series, parallel, or series and parallel to form a battery module.
One exemplary type of battery is a lithium battery. Lithium batteries are batteries that have lithium metal or lithium compounds as an anode. Depending on the design and chemical compounds used, lithium banks often produce voltages from 1.5 V to about 3.7 V. Lithium batteries are commonly used in products such as portable consumer electronic devices. Lithium batteries can provide extremely high currents and can discharge very rapidly when short-circuited. Although this is useful in applications where high currents are required, a too-rapid discharge of a lithium battery can result in overheating of the battery, rupture, and even explosion.
The United States Department of Transportation (DOT) regulates the transportation of materials in the United States. Currently, for Lithium batteries the USDOT requires at most 8 g lithium in the battery package in order to ship the battery without additional requirements. If over 8 g of Lithium are in the battery package, the battery is classified as a Class 9 shipment and requires special labeling, packaging, markings, and paperwork. Additionally, for a class 9 shipment, the shipper must list an emergency number and be sure it is monitored while the hazardous material is in transport. Further, hazmat training is required for employees working with Class 9 materials. Thus, shipment of lithium batteries exceeding the 8 g lithium limit can be complicated by the shipping restrictions imposed by the DOT. UN transportation regulatory requires that batteries with lithium contents of more than 2 g be handled and shipped as class 9 internationally.